April Posner
She is the wife of Michael Posner, the guy who before they were an item tried to have his way with her and as a result was placed in prison. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, April lived a lovely life becoming a Christian from a young age. One Christmas a guy who took an interest in her Michael Posner, tried to pursue her. He rejected her advances and then went on to try and rape her, thankfully he was stopped before hand and place in prison for his crime. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She moves to Grasmere Valley from Volume 15 in order to live. Volume 17 When the financial situation of Grasmere Valley is revealed to be desperate with the cinema screen breaking, April and Charlie Ronaldo both make their complaints known about how King Eglon being the King of the area and with his massive feasts and depleted the area and even after his death, the effects are still felt. Volume 27 Michael is released from prison and he lives with his wife, April. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 1 Whose Been Sleeping in My Bed? The Prescot gang are back and are all about to watch Pride and Prejudice on the TV when announcement is made that Michael Posner, the man who attempted to rape April Posner who Nanny Prescot had invited over to watch the film was freed from prison. However, April has just gone out to get some food. So the gang go to ‘The Lane’ to try and catch Michael before April goes back and knows anything about what has happened. After Nanny Prescot uses her legs to catch the attempted rapist, Del and Rita Sharpino come in to arrest her as they think she is a hooker. They soon realise who it is and them two are also out to find Michael. PJ Simmons then says to use Rita as bate for Michael which they do while everyone hides in the car. When Gary Robinson walks up to try and help her as he usually does with his wife who was absent, the gang all attack thinking he is Michael. They then decide to go back to Nanny Prescot house now thinking he could have gone there to get April. They hear noises when they get in and they go to the Kitchen and attack a figure coming from the window who turns out to be Champaine who wants to stay at her mother’s house which Nanny Prescot eventually relents to. They all come upstairs when they realised that a light is on assuming Michael is their raping April. They jump into the bedroom and grab Michael off of April but after the pair pleads it turns out Michael is now a Christian and is married to April! A fact known by Del and Gary Robinson. The only reason why he broke out of jail was he was refused to conjugal visits with April, he escaped on the night he wanted to consummate their marriage which they failed to do. Michael goes back to prison and apologies for what he has done and everyone in shock but accepted the fact that April married Michael. Episode 7 It's Been A Year Michael ends up being let out to celebrate the year since the Prescot family burst into Nanny Prescot house and a year since beginning of the show. April is also there to celebrate this anniversary. Season 3 Episode 1 Change April was at the special prayer meeting after with the likes of Nanny Prescot, Devon, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Daisy return from the special prayer meeting to pray after the decision to legalise gay marriage in America. After the meeting Billy Santiamo a homosexual comes in to ask questions after hearing the earnest prayer meeting about homosexuality. Ms Izodel buts in half way through to try and get her liberal agenda across as the gang talk to him about the gospel. Billy ended up becoming a Christian and leaving his lifestyle. Season 4 Episode 8 Oscar Wild April is round at the Prescot house and wants to watch the Oscar which they all do. Nanny Prescot hates the Oscar as they have gone all political and she blames April for it. David Braxton ends up coming round to the house and gives the full account of what happened when he was there at the Oscars. Episode 16 Man Up! April is seen with Dr Sarah Posner showing her around the town as she is in the town to see her brother Michael Posner. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon She and Michael are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.